Origins of Possible Explosions
by aloxi
Summary: In which Aya talks with Tally and David after they come back inside from the gardens in Extras. “Maybe I like exploding cake.” “Then I’ll explode one for you later.”


--

_Origins of Possible Explosions_

--

Aya nudged Frizz softly. "Look, they're back."

Frizz glanced up, then went back to picking cake out of his hair. "Um, great. Also, you couldn't have mentioned the exploding cake?"

"Didn't seem like a good idea," she said vaguely. "I'm going to go talk to them."

"Have fun," Frizz told her, and smiled. "I think now would be an appropriate time for a kiss."

She smirked. "No, you're all… cake-y."

"That's not a real adjective," Frizz called, as Aya darted through the crowd with a laugh. With all the glittercams focused on Nana Love's frosting-covered face, Tally and David were talking quietly near the far wall, away from everyone else.

"You're back," Aya said, skidding in front of them. Tally raised an eyebrow.

"You knew we left?"

"Maybe." She studied them both carefully. "Why don't you look more…"

"I have a feeling we won't like whatever adjective she comes up with," David said conversationally to Tally.

"Don't listen to Frizz, I have good adjectives. Why don't you look more… couple-y?"

"What about Frizz?" Tally asked.

"Nothing." Aya shook her head. "You aren't even holding hands."

"'Couple-y' isn't a word."

"I feel the need to agree with David on this."

Aya sighed. "You guys are _so_ annoying. Like, bubblehead-annoying."

"Ouch," Tally said. "That's low, Aya-la."

"Then hold hands!"

Tally and David exchanged a glance. "What for?" she wanted to know.

Aya rolled her eyes. "Because you're _together._ And so you have to hold hands."

"How do you know we're together?" David asked. "Maybe we just went on a walk in the garden standing extraordinarily close to each other the entire time."

"Maybe we don't want to whole world noticing," Tally said. "It's our business. Go find Frizz." She paused. "Is that cake in your hair?"

"Doesn't matter," Aya answered, picking the piece out and flicking it away. "But the whole world would be _happy._"

"Weirdly enough, I enjoy my privacy," Tally said, and then turned to David. "It seems like we totally missed a cake explosion."

"I'm sorry?"

"Maybe I _like_ exploding cake."

David rolled his eyes. "Then I'll explode one for you later."

Aya couldn't help but grin. "Aw."

Tally glared. "How the hell is that '_aw_?' We're talking about him detonating a pastry."

Aya giggled. "Yeah. For _you._"

"It's the epitome of romantic," David said dryly. "Come on, Tally. Get with the times."

"So sorry." She elbowed him softly, as Aya had done to Frizz a few minutes earlier.

"You still aren't acting couple-y," Aya observed.

"'Couple-y' still isn't a word," David pointed out.

Tally tilted her head. "You want couple-y?" She smirked. "Oh, David!" With more comedy than Aya had thought Tally Youngblood possessed, she faked a swoon. "I feel weak from your presence. Carry me."

"Um, no." David worked hard to keep a straight face. "You're really heavy."

"_Wow, _thanks," Tally said, at the same time Aya asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because I _have_ carried her_._"

Aya laughed. She couldn't help it. "…Would it be insanely prying to ask _why?_"

It was Tally who answered. "I wanted to see how long I had to annoy him before he would." Somehow, the tone she used made it seem like a perfectly normal reason.

Aya decided that dropping the subject of their couple-ness would be a good idea. "How long until you guys have to leave?"

"That freak— Extra— Udzir," Tally stumbled, and Aya pretended not to notice the apologetic face she made at David for the first name, "wanted us to see them go up. So we're probably staying here until then."

…Okay, ten seconds was a long enough subject drop. "In the same room?" she needled slyly.

Tally snorted. "Aya-la, we've shared a sleeping bag before. Trust me, a room is _not_ that big of a deal."

"Love you too," David deadpanned from her side. Aya blinked, waiting for the words to make Tally stiffen or pull away— but she only smiled, and muttered, "Kidding. Very big deal. Huge, bubbleheaded deal."

"I don't think we're operating under the same definition of 'room' anymore," Aya announced. "But could we go back to the same definition? This is kind of disturbing."

Tally and David laughed in tandem. Aya cocked her head; she didn't think she'd ever heard Tally laugh so… nicely. "Fun-making as this is," the older woman said, sliding her arm through David's (to Aya's delight), "I think we'll be leaving now."

"Don't bother getting my opinion," David said blithely. "It's not like it matters."

Tally let out a noisy sigh. "Did you want to stay?"

"Not really, no."

"Then… shut _up._"

"Your insults only get better as the night goes on," he teased.

Aya fluttered her fingers at the two as they began walking away, obviously hoping to dodge the cams on their way out. "See you tomorrow!" she called after them.

"Actually, I'd probably go with afternoon…"

"Tally!"

"_What?_ I'm being _honest,_" she protested, her words getting fainter with distance, but David was already rolling his eyes and pulling her back around. Aya waited until, after glancing around them, the two ducked out of the room (she had no idea where they were going— but it sounded like wherever it was, they'd make do).

Frizz was right where she had left him, albeit now with Ren at his side, talking animatedly about new cam mods. She slipped her arm through his, peering at his now-cakeless hair with approval.

"Where did Tally-sama and David go?" Ren asked.

"Off," Aya said vaguely, and then paused. "Hey Frizz?"

"Yeah?"

She tilted her chin towards the far wall. "How long has that cam been hovering there?"

Frizz raised his eyebrows, tugging her closer. "Um, since earlier? It's a set one. You know, for security. It doesn't move."

"Interesting."

Aya closed her eyes briefly. She hoped Tally-wa and David had a bubbly night. Because she was pretty sure they were _not _going to be happy when they looked at the feeds tomorrow after the security tapes had been checked.

Hopefully, the Extras would be guarding their spaceships.

* * *

_a/n: So I purposefully left the ending vague enough to allow me to write more if I wanted xD Personally, I think Tally's reaction would be hilarious. And Shay's, because you so know she'd find out. Haha. And there was... kind of lots of innuendo in this. So sorry for any OOCness that caused ;P Please review!_


End file.
